


speechless

by rewrite_a_million_dreams



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just..... fluff, phin rlly loves phillip and phillip is happy !!!, this was kinda rushed but i love it sm!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewrite_a_million_dreams/pseuds/rewrite_a_million_dreams
Summary: Phineas for once was content with not speaking. He listened to each story, each unrelated tangent, holding on to every word as if it were the most elaborate story ever told.Or,the one where Phineas is completely and utterly in love with Phillip.





	speechless

**Author's Note:**

> this was partially inspired by the song "Speechless" by Dan + Shay. I highly reccomend it !! it's such a cute fluffy song!!!

When asked if he missed high society, Phillip Carlyle would always say no. He would go off on a tangent about how suffocating they were, how rude and stuck up the men and women acted, and how there were too many rules and regulations and strict outlines to follow. He would give a passing mention of how suffocating his own parents were, and he would pause, before finally shaking his head. He did not miss it. 

If there was anyone who knew how to masterfully pull off an extravagant lie, it was Phineas.

Phillip was not a good liar.

Sure, yes- Phineas did know that Phillip truly didn't miss it. He did not miss the rules and the acts he had to put on for the world, but certain aspects were not as bad as he would make them out to be. Phineas knew that Phillip missed socializing. He missed hearing the latest gossip, although most gossip nowadays was circling around the man himself. He missed the parties, the galas, the chances to prove that he deserved a place in the world he had been born into.

That, combined with the opportunity to meet new investors and perhaps raise the reputation of the circus, was the reason that Phineas was wearing a nice suit, waiting at the door of his home for Phillip to finish getting ready so they could walk straight into hell. 

Or, rather, the annual Winthrop gala.

“I won't take long, Phineas,” Phillip had said in passing, some odd forty-five minutes or so ago. Phineas had expected it. He had convinced Phillip to get ready early as well, so they would lose the risk of being late, but Phillip truly took what felt like years to get ready.

Even Charity never took this long, not even when she had to help Helen and Caroline get dressed as well. Even before they married, Charity had taken less than twenty minutes. Phineas let out a soft sigh, shifting his weight on his feet as he checked the time on his pocket watch. They wouldn't be late, but waiting for Phillip was causing Phineas to have second thoughts. Could they show up to a gala and be taken seriously? Would it just ruin Phillip even more? What if someone lashed out, or convinced Phillip to leave the circus?

That last thought left his mind just as quickly as it came when Phineas heart footsteps coming downstairs. He took a step toward the staircase, looking up as he clutched his jacket tighter to his chest. 

As he finally caught sight of Phillip, Phineas felt all of the air in his lungs suddenly rush out. He gulped, his mouth becoming dry, but he could not tear his gaze away from the younger man.

Phillip was dressed in a dark, simple suit. There was nothing extraordinary about his appearance. His hair was styled to perfection, as always, and he had a wide, energetic smile stretched across his face. Perhaps Phineas had simply forgotten what Phillip looked like with that smile. Nonetheless, he was frozen in place, taking in a deep breath as he smiled back at Phillip.

“You look like you've seen a spirit, my love,” Phillip smiled softly and reached up, running a hand through Phineas’ soft curls. “What has gotten into you?”

“Perhaps we should skip the gala. We can hold out for a while without new investors, yes? I would much rather stay here with you, and my girls,” Phineas said softly, grinning. He placed his hands on Phillip's waist, dipping down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Phineas may have gotten bored and distracted easily, but kissing Phillip was something he would never tire from. 

Phillip pulled away from the kiss, smirking as he raised a brow. “I'm sorry, what was that? We must go, Phineas, it is far too late to cancel now. It was a miracle we were even invited, darling- If we skip out on this opportunity, we may never get another,” Phillip took a step back. He looked serious for a moment, tense, but soon rolled his shoulders back, glancing to the side. “Besides, every big name in the city will be there! The Winthrops, the Smiths, and most importantly, /not/ my own family. We're going.”

“I'm sure you only want to go because you spent so long getting pretty.”

“Remind me why I decided to spend my life with you?” Phillip said with an eye roll, but couldn't hide the grin on his face. Only a few moments passed before Phillip and Phineas were leaving the household, tugging their coats on as they stepped outside.

During the trip, Phineas could not keep his eyes off of Phillip. The man was effortlessly good looking, and didn't need everything extra that so many others insisted upon. However, as time went on, it wasn't only his looks that Phineas was fixated upon.

Phillip had slowly come to realize that letting himself be seen for who he was, was not as horrifying as he once assumed. He had no act to put on. He could laugh loudly and obnoxiously until there were tears in his eyes, doubling over, and not having to worry about being frowned upon. He had gotten much more accustomed to smiling, and giving out random compliments, and even initiating more than just a handshake when talking to others. He held himself confidently, happily, and freely. 

He had become a new person after the fire, after he realized that everything he loved could be taken away so quickly if he didn't show his appreciation. 

Phineas had no complaints about the new Phillip. 

He continued with his sneaky glances the entire ride, and continued even after they entered the large banquet hall later that evening. Though their arrival had somewhat of a mixed signal, with some people staring and others whispering, the two men took it in stride. They looked at each other, gave a slight nod, and as if on cue, turned and walked in opposite directions. Phillip began taking to the left, and Phineas went to the right. 

It had been planned. Even in high society, there was a ranking system. Phillip had seen the opportunity to nudge his way into conversations with the tight circle of wealth, his eyes on winning over the Winthrops, as Phineas made his rounds on the other side of the room, speaking to the masses of others who were interested in how he had not failed yet. It had worked, at least so far. 

Time passed on slowly, and eventually, Phineas needed a small break. He stepped away from the crowds and backed against the wall, drinking gingerly from a glass of champagne, eyes scanning the large room. His attention was suddenly called to an uproar of laughter, and he saw Phillip standing in a group of many of the richest and most prestigious men and women in the city. A pang of fear struck through him, until he realized that Phillip was laughing along with the group, throwing his head back.

Phineas had never seen him look so beautiful. He took in a soft, deep breath, staring at Phillip with a grin on his face. Phillip was comfortable. He was happy. He was sober, and he was making amends with a group he had left so long ago.

As if Phillip could tell, he glanced up, and locked eyes with Phineas. A moment passed, but Phineas saw him smile before turning back to some short, stocky man in a large suit, striking up a conversation about God knows what. 

Seeing Phillip so comfortable was an elusive gift. Even if Phillip was just a master at making interesting small talk, or if he was actually enjoying himself, it was a sight that brought a smile to Phin's face.

They left much later than anticipated, and the ride home consisted of Phillip rambling on about how the gala was a success, that there were a few people genuinely interested in the circus. He talked for a while about seeing a few old friends, and Phineas for once was content with not speaking. He listened to each story, each unrelated tangent, holding on to every word as if it were the most elaborate story ever told. 

It continued until they reached the house. They walked inside, discarded their coats, and both walked slowly upstairs, sneaking into Helen and Caroline's room. They took turns kissing the girl's foreheads, and fixed their blankets, before leaving the room.

They walked down the long hallway hand in hand, until they reached their shared room. Charity was already asleep, curled to the left side of the bed. Phineas and Phillip changed quickly, and soon, the three of them were cuddled up together in bed. Phineas was in the middle. Charity was next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest. Phillip was on the other side, his arms wrapped around Phin's waist, barely awake, when he suddenly leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Phineas’ cheek.

“Thank you, Phin. For everything,” Phillip whispered, letting his eyes close as he lied back down, rubbing Phin’s side. “I love you more than you will ever know, darling.”

For once, Phineas Taylor Barnum was speechless.


End file.
